It's Time
by chippo843
Summary: Natsu and Gray has been together for a long time, and they contemplate on what they could do on their anniversary. Short fic.


-It's Time-

In a usual sunny day, inside a room of a certain fire mage's house, certain activities were happening. The room was warm as two boys were on the bed. Moans, groans and pants could be heard throughout the whole room; skin making contact with skin, while sweat glisten and slide down their bodies from their rigorous activity. The bed sheet was crumpled by a hand holding onto it desperately, feeling force pound into him.

"I can't believe that it's been this long," Gray managed to say through his gasps and moans.

Natsu let out a small smile.

"I know," his hands were holding Gray's parted and lifted legs.

He leaned in to one and gave a bite, earning him a small flinch from the other.

"Natsu," Gray moaned, gripping the sheets tighter, while panting heavily.

At this, Natsu knew that the other was reaching his limit. He continued to slam himself inside of Gray, feeling the warmth, as well as tightening of Gray's insides.

"Gray, I'm close."

The latter yelped when he felt Natsu heat up his hands. It wasn't that the heat really bothered him that he hated it. No – it was because it made him feel vulnerable and sensitive. Gray knows that Natsu knew that, so it wasn't surprising when he saw him smirk.

They were both close as their rhythm became hasty. And with one more thrust, the two had reached their limit and ejaculated. Natsu filled Gray, while the latter coated their stomachs.

Both panted, trying to regulate their breathing. Natsu didn't bother to remove himself as he leaned down to smash his lips onto Gray's soft ones. Gray let out a soft moan as their tongues twirled around each other. His arms wrapped itself around Natsu's form to deepen the kiss. They broke off moments later to catch their breath.

"Natsu, get out of me," Gray stated, using the back of his hand to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

Natsu did as told, and removed himself from Gray before lying down beside the other. Both were clearly exhausted as they were staring at each other without saying anything. Though, Natsu was the first one to break off the silence.

"... Beautiful," he said, grabbing one of Gray's hands to his and intertwining it.

Gray gave him a questioning look, before noticing a ring around one of his fingers.

"When did you- ...It's beautiful, Natsu."

The fire mage let out a wide grin after seeing the awed expression on the other. He brought the hand to his lip for a quick peck, before looking straight into Gray's eyes lovingly.

"Happy anniversary, Gray."

Gray smiled.

"Happy anniversary to you too," leaning in for a brief and gentle kiss on the lips.

"It's been 5 years, huh."

"Yeah," Natsu replied before adding after some contemplation.

"... Let's get married."

Gray gave him a incredulous look.

"Are you serious?"

"I am," Natsu answered with a serious expression.

Gray contemplated the idea, looking at the silver band on his hand. Then he let out a small smile, and answered.

"Alright. Let's get married."

Natsu would've jumped if he could, but since he can't at the moment, he proceeded to smile widely. He held onto Gray's hand, intertwining it.

"I'm so happy to have you with me forever Gray. Every day would always be heaven to me."

Gray had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"That was so sappy of you."

Natsu just smiled.

"I love you too, so much."

Gray smiled, snuggling closer to his future spouse.

"Whatever, I'm tired. So let's just go to sleep."

Natsu nodded, tucking the both of them in a cozy blanket. Close to the love of their life, sleep took them slowly, and a happy future waits on their journey.

* * *

><p>A little something I wanted to get my mind off. Some fluffy smut was written, even though my mind is filled with explicit smut :P<p>

Anyway, I'll be updating the stories Switch and Competition soon. I know I haven't updated them for about a year now :P

Plus, I guess I'll have to post the sequel to We Could Try soon too…

Anyway, I think that I'll also be updating Family as well cuz' I've planned on what for the upcoming chapters.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed this… fluff I guess.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
